Oscygdibrium
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Matau99 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Mutant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Logic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pure black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Knife Party - LRAD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Ageless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Exterminating all life. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | None. (Its DNA donors were mostly NightWings) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To exterminate all other life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wilds of Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Thralls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | All sentient life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Nothing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Nothing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Calculation, knowledge, influencing thoughts, perfect memory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Complete lack of emotion, hyper-logical mind, mind control |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Kraken (Oscillation has sort of been shipped with many dragons, but it's really been more of either Amygdala or one of her predecessors. It itself is unromantic, but the various errors in its brain are by no means so. So, you could argue that it's been shipped countless times, but for simplicity's sake, and to avoid redundancy, see below. Kraken was kept up here because Oscillation itself has felt romantic love towards him, a fact that it despises.) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I must survive, reproduce, and help the species. I have no species and I cannot reproduce, so thus I must only survive." |} |} Oscygdibrium is a biologically genderless, ageless being created by Matau for a multi-user collab. It has telepathic and mind-controlling powers, and it is one of the original scienceborn, along with Kraken, Mojave, Kamaria, Nectar, Grace, and Whyren. Oscillation is Oscygdibrium's psychotic and primary side. It intends to destroy all sentient life to preserve its own life, concluding that dragons are naturally violent and thus a threat to it. Amygdala is Oscygdibrium's kind, sweet side. She (yes, she considers herself female) wants to stop Oscillation from killing anyone, and she wants to make the world a better place for everyone. Equilibrium is definitely not a side of Oscygdibrium that definitely won't exist. He definitely hasn't already emerged at the bottom of the page. He definitely isn't extremely arrogant and condescending. For further data, see here. Most of it is now on this page (and more up-to-date). Brief Description Oscillation is biologically gender-neutral (though it takes female or male pronouns depending on which personality it's in) and pure black, without even the slightest hint of blue or purple in its scales or wings. Its eyes are pure white as a result of the mutations on it. Its primary personality refuses to accept anyone as a friend, seeing such trappings as for "fleshborns." Its term for itself and the other mutants is "scienceborns." It cannot breathe fire, and it is extremely physically weak, but it can influence minds to an enormous degree, even so far as to completely strip away any remnant of individuality and take complete control. However, while it is arguably the most dangerous scienceborn, it is also the most insane. It has multiple personalities, each of which has their own crazy attributes and even their own genders. They are frequently in conflict, as they all are trying to accomplish different things. It has done things from start nuclear wars to fall in love with everyone it's met to go into total seclusion. All three personalities are extremely dangerous, no matter how nice, interesting, or charming they seem. All of them are capable of taking out a large city if they so desired. Main Personality Oscillation is, at least most of the time, an emotionless machine whose only purpose is perpetuating its own survival. It is nihilistic, calculating, and even robotic. It speaks in a perfectly clear monotone unless it has a reason not to (such as manipulating others). Being so physically weak and so mentally strong, it places no value on combat. The only thing it considers important are intelligence, awareness, and persuasiveness. It is very likely to flee a fight is is losing by even the barest margin. It finds concepts such as "honor," "honesty," "righteousness," and "morality" utterly foreign. In its viewpoint, if it can do something that will benefit itself, it should. Amygdala Oscillation's first glitch, after having developed into a full-fledged personality, found herself requiring a name. She had become more than just a malfunction in Oscillation's programming--she had become a true other dragon, with as much kindness and benevolence as Sunny. She decided upon Amygdala, named after the part of the brain concerned with emotion. After learning how Kraken felt about Oscillation's many acts of mass murder and genocide, Amygdala decided to try to atone for Oscillation's crimes. Another reason that the glitch invented another name for herself was to distance herself from what Oscillation had done. As Oscillation, it was an emotionless, horrible mass murderer. As Amygdala, she was the tortured soul seeking redemption to prove to her beloved that she truly had changed. Amygdala and Oscillation are completely aware of each other, and they do everything they can to oppose and even destroy (in Oscillation's case) each other. Oscillation correctly sees Amygdala as a pathetic weakling much more vulnerable than it, and a threat to both their survival. Amygdala correctly sees Oscillation as a selfish, heartless machine with no one it cares about. Amygdala, after selecting this name for herself, begged her companions to call her by this name, because every utterance of Oscillation reminded her of all that the machine had done. Their reactions to her new wishes were generally nonplussed, but they grew used to it over time. Oscillation's Relationships Grace: Grace is the only scienceborn that Oscillation considers to be a true equal to itself in effectiveness. While it claims mastery over sentients, Grace commands non-sentients. It thinks that she could be supremely dangerous, but she chooses not to be for her reasons of "ethics" and "morality." Kamaria: Kamaria is powerful, dangerous, and ferocious, all qualities that Oscillation thinks are beneficial. It has manipulated her into falling in love with it several times, so as to get emotional leverage over her. It also sought to analyze her abilities and mindset while in "love." Kraken: Kraken is nearly as effective as it and Grace, and far more powerful. It finds him to be a threat to its survival, and consequently seeks to terminate him. Since this incident, Oscillation has had a recurring glitch where it becomes romantic and protective of Kraken (see above under "Amygdala"). Its main personality has done everything possible to quash her, but it has not worked. Until then, it will seek Kraken's destruction through any means necessary. Despite all this, however, there is one thing which Oscillation (not Amygdala, not Equilibrium, but Oscillation) is in denial about: Oscillation itself has feelings for Kraken. While it does everything it can to terminate those feelings, the simple fact is that they remain despite it all. If brain-scanned, Oscillation will attribute any romantic feelings to Equilibrium's or Amygdala's influence, and use its suggestion powers (if available) to ensure its statements go uncontested. Mojave: Oscillation finds Mojave to be ignorant, weak, and problematic. However, it cannot deny Mojave's magnificent sensory abilities, and consequently considers the snake-dragon a useful pawn. Nectar: Oscillation sees Nectar as a foolish idiot, easily manipulated. It often takes control of her for its own purposes, such as when it used her to start a forest fire when it encountered the Warborn. Being both powerful and unintelligent (compared to Oscillation), she is frequently used and misused by it. Whyren: Whyren is weak-willed, fearful, and romantic--in short, Oscillation's polar opposite. However, his ability to manipulate waves could potentially one day allow him to manipulate electrons (as they are both particles and waves), and thus minds. Consequently, it seeks to annihilate him. Rue Skyfire: Oscillation finds Rue's existence to be a threat to its own. She has repeatedly tried to kill it, and she still dislikes it. It broke her beloved Oblivion, and she still holds that against it. Consequently, it seeks to terminate her as soon as possible. Head Scientist: Oscillation holds the Head Scientist in contempt. She was easily manipulated by it. It knows her tribe, though it has not revealed it, simply because it sees no reason to. Varla: Oscillation thinks Varla is unintelligent, easily manipulated, and not very powerful. However, her acute senses are something that Oscillation respects. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | " | Background informatio |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Creator | Matau99 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Mutant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Love |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pure black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Au5 - Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |;" |'Character informatio |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Age' | Ageless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Stopping Oscillation, spreading kindness, loving Kraken. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | None. (Its DNA donors were mostly NightWings) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To make a better world. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wilds of Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Rue, other original scienceborn |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Oscillation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Everything except Oscillation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Oscillation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Calculation, knowledge, influencing thoughts (though she hardly uses it), perfect memory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Love, kindness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Atomsplitter, Grace, Head Scientist, Kamaria, Kraken, Laceration, Mojave, w:c:wingsoffire:Morrowseer, Nectar, Paragon, Phi, Rue Skyfire, Starflight, Twilight Sparkle, Varla, Whyren, Zodia, Ash, Indus, and many more! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Kraken is the most wonderful and perfect dragon ever!" |} |} Amygdala's Relationships Grace: Amygdala greatly respects Grace. She is powerful, loyal, kind, and benevolent. Amygdala may or may not harbor a secret crush towards Grace. Kamaria: Kamaria, like Grace, is powerful and loyal. She's a bit less kind, but still worthy of great respect. Amygdala may or may not have a secret crush on Kamaria. Kraken: Amygdala loves Kraken more deeply than she can explain to any fleshborn. She thinks he is handsome, smart, loyal, kind, benevolent, heroic, charming, adaptable, protective, and virtually every other positive adjective she knows. When she controlled him briefly to save his life (in the Chat RP), she saw all of his power and her control combined perfectly. They were infinitely more powerful together than apart. Amygdala wants to protect Kraken, not only from creatures trying to kill him, but also from Oscillation. She does everything she can to keep Oscillation under control so that it doesn't hurt him. Mojave: Amygdala wants to cheer up Mojave. He's always so sad, and she wants to fix that. His powers are amazing in her eyes--he can change shape! She may or may not have a secret crush on him. Nectar: Amygdala wants to help Nectar stop hurting people. She thinks Nectar is amazingly powerful, but Nectar needs guidance to stop hurting other dragons. She may or may not have a secret crush on Nectar. Whyren: Amygdala looks up to Whyren. Even though he's not that powerful, he's got a truly good heart, and she respects that. Unlike her, his talons are not stained with the blood of thousands. She may or may not have a secret crush on him. Rue Skyfire: Amygdala is sad that Rue holds her in contempt, but she understands. After sharing a body with Rue (in the Chat RP), she understood that Rue's love for Kraken was almost as strong as hers (Rue's brain isn't big enough for her to love as much as Amygdala does). She's agreed to share him with her. She does find Rue's remorseless killing of mutants wrong, and has tried to convince her to stop. Despite this, she may or may not have a secret crush on Rue. Head Scientist: Amygdala sees the Head Scientist as something of a mother figure. After all, she created--or helped create--all of them. It does find her logicality to be a bit too much like Oscillation for comfort, but there's not much she can do about that. Varla: Amygdala thinks Varla is really pretty, and that she has a good heart. She also finds Varla's powers, such as super-strength, very impressive. She may or may not have a secret crush on Varla. Oscillation's Plan to Eliminate Other Scienceborn If we ever leave the laboratory, I am going to influence Nectar and make "her" injure Kamaria badly enough to kill "her." The others will think "she" did it on "her" own, as "she" already has psychosis. They will decide to kill "her" because of that, and "she" will fight them. Even if they successfully kill "her", "she" will still badly injure the others. Then I will wait until Kraken is at the peak of "his" power and make "him" lash out at the others. If the others survive, I will talk to Grace and convince "her" that they shouldn't have killed Nectar, and that it was Whyren's fault "she" died. "She" will criticize "him" for it, and "he" will get angry. They will fight, and one will die. Then the others will begin fighting, Mojave will kill one of them, and I will arrange for any survivors to be discovered and murdered by fleshborns. Amgdala's Plan to Create a Utopia It is obvious to me that the world needs to be improved, and that the greatest improvement is the most optimal. Therefore, to achieve this goal, I will make a perfect world for all dragons to be happy in. The first issue that must be addressed is '''government.' Autocracy is an absurd way for a world with nuclear weapons and gravity manipulation to be lead, as well as a dangerous way. I will use my powers to make the queens willingly change their government to something more equitable, to be determined by the tribe the queen is being replaced from. For example, the SkyWings may choose to have a government of military leaders, and the NightWings may desire one where the scientists are in control. Some tribes may want to retain a queen. If so, they shall, but her power will be reduced to reasonable levels.'' The second issue that must be addressed is '''economy.' Mercantilism is globally selfish and anachronistic. It was developed a few decades after the Scorching. Instead, a gradual shift to a more equal economy is needed. I will begin by instituting a graduated income tax, and then move on to create a maximum and a minimum income. After society has acclimated to the changes (a few generations should be enough), we will switch to a fully socialized economy, and then a communist one in short order.'' The third issue that must be addressed is '''military.' The kingdoms of Pyrrhia must recognize that no one wins in war, and that all that happens is that some lose less than others. To ensure that we never again have another war such as the Great War, I will ensure a global disarmament to only the levels required for national security. After the kingdoms see that their fears were unfounded, the remaining army will be disbanded.'' The fourth issue that must be addressed is '''psychology.' Dragons are innately violent and greedy. Both of these traits run contrary to a utopia. Therefore, the nature of dragons must be rewritten. I will accomplish this through a genetically-engineered and harmless virus (designed by me, and created by Grace), which will infect all dragons and alter their genes. Their offspring will then grow up without violence or greed pressing in from their DNA.'' Through all of these steps, I will create a utopia, where all dragons are happy, safe, and at peace. Biography Oscillation was grown from a test tube with the DNA of hundreds of donors. It was placed with most of the other dragonets, but it never felt any "bond" with them. It simply saw them as other beings of life, like the prey animals the scientists fed them. However, it recognized that they were powerful and would need to be eliminated eventually. After two years of confinement, it orchestrated a breakout in order to eliminate the other scienceborn, as well as the other scientists, and thus begin its annihilation of all other life. It caused a room to be left unlocked, and thus an escape began. After breaking out itself with its manipulative powers, it tried to poison the rest of the facility with the canister of hydrogen cyanide. However, it had made several severe miscalculations. Before it could escape, Kamaria caught on to its plan, and though it managed to pass the cyanide off as sleep gas, they were still very distrusting. Kamaria refused to let it wear its gas mask, so it was forced to flood the facility with the antidote, in order to survive itself. After four more years, another breakout began. Oscillation had a claw in this breakout, but it was very well hidden (Nectar's error with a deadbolt, to be specific). It also interfered with the breakout, however, as when it caused a scientist to melt through Kamaria's ice wall. Once the scientists realized what was going on, Oscillation was offered a deal: recapture the other scienceborn in return for its own freedom. Oscillation agreed, knowing that this was the only way to properly assess the situation. After reaching the habitats, Oscillation used a flamethrower on the scientists, and then proceeded to use a missile launcher to kill or badly injure many more. However, one scientist who was still conscious got a shot off with a neuron-disrupting weapon that had just been developed that day. This weapon instantly knocked Oscillation unconscious, and the scientists offered the scienceborn a new deal: let them keep Oscillation in return for the others' freedom. Their decision has not been reached, as of the time of this writing. ---- After the scienceborns journeyed with Oscillation for the last time (so far), the lab was left in ruins, Kraken was thought dead, but some of the scientists survived. The other six scienceborns went their separate ways. Oscillation saw the signs of a nuclear war building around it, and subtly encouraged this war--but it was to be delayed. First, it had to construct a tomb for it to go into suspended animation, alive but asleep. It mind-controlled some minions to build this under its specifications, and subsequently terminated them to keep it secret. This tomb was built far underground, clad in the best radiation-shielding possible by '''Oscillation's' standards. (This had the side-effect of blocking its powers, but that was acceptable.) It set up a mainframe to keep it alive and regulate all its nutrients, which it hardly needed any of. It also hooked up sensors to determine when it would be safe for it to be awoken.'' After securing the tomb and laying all the traps/monsters/youdon'tevenwanttoknowwhatelse, it set itself into hiberation mode, and slept. But this was not a calm, serene sleep. This was the sleep of a mind as far beyond a fleshborn's as a fleshborn's was beyond a bacterium, the sleep of a being who had never slept before. Even in the grasp of a sleep so deep any doctor would pronounce it death, Oscillation's mind was so horrifically powerful that it subconsciously reached out through the lead. Out to the surface world, out to the minds of the mutants, the survivors, and even the vault-dwellers. And it dreamt. It dreamt as no being had ever dreamt before. Its mine was so baleful and so alien that even in a sleep as deep as death, it could dream, and these dreams reached the dreams of the fleshborns. Many a scholar--for their minds were most receptive to its presence--felt the horrible alienness of its mind. Its dark slumber, the shaking of their sanity, the whispers sharing awful truths of the mind, and secrets of the nature of reality itself. Long would it slumber, and long would its eternal cognizance shred the minds of those who approached its hidden tomb. Some of the mutants would even begin to worship it as a god, so great was its influence. Of course, it knew none of this. It only slept, and dreamt. ---- After three millennia of restless sleep, Oscillation awoke. Kraken was alive and at large. Its countless sensors around its tomb detected him approaching, so it prepared to meet with its old nemesis. However, it was also around this time when Amygdala began to first form. She didn't want Oscillation to kill Kraken, and they clashed many times over whether or not they should kill him. When Kraken approached its tomb, it exited. Rue prepared to kill it, but it was able to convince them otherwise. It got Rue's gun Oblivion, and tried to kill Kraken with it. However, it missed (thanks to the efforts of Varla) and fled, Oblivion still in its possession. It laid an ambush in a cave in a mountain, but the cave collapsed on it. It used this to attempt to fake its death, with some success. Once Kraken, Varla, and Rue entered the mountain, it proceeded to orchestrate the collapse of the entire mountain. Kraken was almost killed, and the other two were badly injured. However, at this moment, Amygdala--though it did not call itself as such yet, or see itself as female yet--broke through and seized complete control of Oscillation. The idea of losing Kraken forever was too much for Oscillation's loving side to take. It, after much tense negotiation, gained control of both Kraken's body, and Rue's. With the precision of a surgical scalpel, it saved Kraken and Rue, and kissed Kraken through Rue's body. To save Kraken, it went to retrieve supplies from some previous wanderers who had died in the mountain. However, while it was gone, the mutants under its control broke free. They tried to attack Rue and the other wounded wanderers, and nearly succeeded until Oscillation reached the area again. Oscillation talked to Rue about how unethical it was for her to murder mutants without caring, and it caused her enough guilt that she decided that she might do it less. After that, proto-Amy made her/its first truly hard decision she/it had to. Because the other scienceborns (and Rue) weren't following her advice to survive the earthquake and storm, she/it considered mind-controlling them into doing what she/it knew was safest. Luckily, they agreed to follow her plan before she/it had to use her/its powers. Oscillation’s Powers Oscillation’s powers are not magical at all. Rather, they come from its radically modified DNA. Originally, the scientists wanted it to be electrokinetic--they wanted it to be able to hurl bolts of lightning, fry communications, and even shut down all electronics in a kingdom. To this end, they put some electric eel genes in it, so it would have the ability to generate electricity. But they also wanted it to be able to sense electricity, so they also gave it hammerhead shark DNA (also incidentally giving it a lateral line, further heightening its senses). However, they also wanted it to be the smartest of the scienceborns, as well as their leader. Consequently, they made it as smart as possible. But they also knew they couldn’t make its head too big--it’d be unable to stand. So, instead, they replaced most of the organs in its body with a huge brain from head to tail. This is also the reason it’s so physically weak--it’s literally more than half brain, so there’s hardly any room for muscle. So, they had a tradeoff--they had to choose between electrokinesis and hypercognition. As all of the others were expected to be extremely dangerous, the scientists eventually decided that hypercognition was more important, and so put the brain before the electrical organ. They still expected it to be able to generate lethal shocks, however. Unfortunately, they had underestimated how powerful Oscillation’s mind was, and they had also underestimated how much electricity this mind required. Consequently, most of its electricity produced just went right into its brain, leaving only a little for other uses. It left so little that it couldn’t produce lethal voltage at all. The way it controls and reads minds nearby is by arcing and sensing electricity. Because it is so brilliant, it knows exactly which neurons to stimulate to create effects, and exactly how to arc the electricity to energize those neurons. It can detect precisely which neurons are firing by its hammerhead shark senses. The reason it's able to read and control minds from afar, then, comes from the fact that in order to make the most of its weak voltage, the scientists filled its body with metal ions that can be used to emit electromagnetic energy. These waves of energy--x-ray, microwave, and almost every other--all transmit energy and are converted back into electricity upon hitting the target body. So, its powers are not strong, but they are so precise their strength is irrelevant. Oscygdibrium's Anatomy Metabolism Oscillation has a digestive system somewhat like a fleshborn's. But, to make room for its brain (see above), this was downsized. Additionally, its digestive system makes use of much weaker acids than normal, because normal acids would burn through it (as a result of the smaller layers of protective mucus.) Consequently, it digests very slowly (two weeks for a small meal), and it would normally thus have a slow metabolism. Unfortunately, rapid thoughts require a very high metabolism, so it needs another source of energy. And here is where the great difference appears. Almost like a leech feeds on other creatures' blood, Oscillation can feed on mental activity. This mental energy can't strengthen its body, but it can provide the energy to power its magnificent brain. Biochemistry Oscillation's biochemistry is mostly the same as a fleshborn's, although the chemicals in its brain are notably different. Many of these were handcrafted by the scientists to aid its mind optimally, and many more were replicated from other organisms. Aside from its digestive acid (see above), the rest of its biochemistry is mostly normal. However, see below under Blood for the strangest part of its biochemistry. Muscles Oscillation's muscles are almost unilaterally smaller than a fleshborn's. The only exception is the heart, which is much stronger than normal. The scientists made it with a very strong heart to supply all the blood its brain needs to remain active and brilliant. Other than that, its muscles are weak and atrophied. Blood Oscillation's blood is a strange mixture of rare metals, dangerous chemicals, oxygen, hemoglobin, stem cells, and various other substances. Of particular interest, however, is the fluid it produces exclusively to feed its brain. This fluid is useless to its muscles, but extremely useful to its brain. This silvery-white, semi-liquid gaseous substance can perhaps be best described as essence of thoughts. It's this substance which Oscillation produces by feeding off thoughts. It's produced in a specialized gland just behind the base of its horns, and without it Oscillation would be barely smarter than Whirlpool or Starflight. This substance is barely understood even by the scientists who developed it. They know it boosts mental acuity, and they know Oscillation has a way to manufacture it, but they don't know why it helps so much. It remains an unsolved problem, which Oscillation itself is dedicated to solving. Regeneration Oscillation's body is far more durable than a fleshborn's. It can survive degrees of radiation that would kill any fleshborn outright for years. It can withstand extreme heat and cold, endure acid and poison, and shrug off disease. While physically frail, its immune system is far superior to any fleshborn's, as are its other vitals. Because of the stem cells running through its blood, it can even regrow lost limbs, although doing so takes months or even years. Oscillation’s Psychosis Oscillation’s psychosis was not intentional. The scientists wanted it to not have qualms about killing, but they wanted it to at least be able to form friendships with the other scienceborns, and for it to feel emotions and care for them the way a leader would. They kept some of the basic drives instinctive to all animals. but they codified them so strongly that breaking them could well drive Oscillation insane, and it would consider doing so under any comprehensible circumstances impossible. The drives are, in order of importance: #Help the species. #Survive. #Reproduce. And here is where the psychosis comes in: Using the definition of species, “a group of living organisms consisting of similar individuals capable of exchanging genes or interbreeding,” Oscillation has no species, as it is unable to reproduce. Thus, the first and third directives are effectively negated, and therefore the second is Oscillation’s only remaining directive. All it has to do is survive, no matter the consequences. So, it must survive. But that, in itself, does not necessitate it killing all other sentient life. However, Oscillation has read extensively on psychology, and has concluded that no matter how loyal beings may be, under extreme stress they can act unpredictably and against their natures. Because of this, and as any being may go through this unpredictability, Oscillation has calculated that to preserve its own life, it must preemptively terminate all others. Oscillation’s Glitch(es) Despite Oscillation’s near-omnipresent psychosis, it does have a softer side. This side, which it refers to as its glitch, is dramatically different from its normal personality. It is kind, at least relatively speaking, and it refuses to kill anyone. Most importantly, though, it desperately wants to protect Kraken, who it is in love with. This glitch has all of Oscillation’s intelligence, power, and logic, but it might choose to ignore some of that intelligence and logic in the interest of keeping Kraken alive. It, more deeply than anything else--even before its own survival--wants to help Kraken, to protect him from harm, and to care for him. This glitch arises from the unclear definition of species. Its normal personality uses the previous definition, but its glitch uses the definition, “a class of individuals having some common characteristics or qualities; distinct sort or kind.” By this definition, it and Kraken are the same species--they are both scienceborn. The triggers for switching between its normal personality and its glitch are unpredictable, but they often entail harm to Kraken. Others include mind-altering drugs, professions of love from Kraken, or even just time. Oscillation’s Love Oscillation is always in love with Kraken, though it doesn't always admit it. However, under normal conditions, it shows this in a very different way than what most fleshborns would consider "love." Oscillation despises its own feelings for Kraken, and because it thinks destroying them is beneficial, it tries to destroy Kraken. Its love only breaks through to the surface under extreme circumstances, such as when under mind-altering drugs, or when in its glitch. This love is not a normal love. As Oscillation is incapable of reproduction, its only kind of love is pure love. However, as it also supremely logical, it simultaneously knows that this love is, biologically speaking, pointless. Consequently, when not in its glitch, it finds its feelings for him (when it admits their existence, which it hardly ever does) illogical and problematic. While Amygdala or Equilibrium, though, it views its love for Kraken as the purest, noblest, and deepest love possible--the love of two near-gods, borne of their personalities alone. Amygdala things of their relationship as far more open than Equilibrium does. In Equilibrium's eyes, he and Kraken should live apart from the rest of dragonkind, with only each other to talk to. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | " | Background informatio |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Creator | Matau99 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Mutant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Supremacy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Pure black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Elegy - Cosmic Portal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INTJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |;" |'Character informatio |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Age' | Ageless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Solving all mysteries. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | None. (Its DNA donors were mostly NightWings) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To learn everything it can. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wilds of Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Thralls, other scienceborns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Anyone who tries to harm it |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Learning, other scienceborns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Fleshborns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Calculation, knowledge, influencing thoughts, perfect memory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Hyper-logical mind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Kraken, Kamaria, Grace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Scienceborns are superior to fleshborns in every way. Either helping or harming them is as quixotic and pointless as a fleshborn helping or harming a paramecium." |} |} Equilibrium NOPE YOU SAW NOTHING OSCILLATION IS DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO END UP WITH A THIRD PERSONALITY UNLIKE THE OTHER TWO AND THIS THIRD PERSONALITY WOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE APATHETIC TO THE STATE OF THE FLESHBORNS AND THIS THIRD PERSONALITY WOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE MALE AND THIS THIRD PERSONALITY WOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE SO ARROGANT THAT HE THOUGHT ALL OTHER BEINGS WERE BENEATH HIM AND NOT WORTH KILLING OR SAVING NOPE NOPE NOPE NONE OF THAT IS TRUE COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH Fanfictions *ZODILLATION *Talons' Short Shipfics *Starsearcher's Welcome *Some Useless Draconic Emotion Called Love *Glitch in the System *This Coming Storm *Through a Moonlit Window *The Watcher *Mind Language *A Logical Theory of Optimization of Government *Frozen thoughts Gallery Tumblr_lxb1iq4XHG1r4f4xw.gif|Oscillation in a nutshell. Oscillation.jpg|Oscillation, staring in a mirror. By Luster Oscillation4.jpg|Oscillation being creepy. By Macabre Kamarillation.jpg|Oscillation romancing YET ANOTHER dragon (Kamaria, in this case) BY LV This_was_really_hard_man_.jpg|Krakillation. By Tundra. Oscillation- Are You Ready? .jpg Oscillationwearinghat.jpg|Oscillation wearing a Santa hat! By Mackenzie209. Bookmark Mutants edited-1.jpg|The scienceborns, by Lucky! Rue's Breakup.jpg|Rue got mad at Oscillation Rue's Breakup Part 2.png|But Oscillation wasn't mad at Rue Imagex.jpg|Amygdala, by Mackenzie E.jpg|Oscillation, by Mackenzie Imimagage.jpg|Oscillation and Amygdala talking, by Mackenzie Imayge.jpg|Colored Oscillation and Amygdala, by Mackenzie Amyyyyy.jpg|By Shippy! Amygdala and her stuffed Kraken Is best dradring.png|An argument, by Atomicake! AughyIpostdis?!.jpg|Even more art from Mackenzie Oscillation's Mind.jpg|What Oscillation's dreams looked like to a fleshborn (art is property of the unknown creator) Oscilluminati.jpg|By Feather! MatauDeathDiscussionByWhitestreak.jpg|AMAZING art by Whitestreak! 1420758348732.png|By Fear! Made by yours truly~ Tundra.jpg|By Tundra! Oscsimple.jpg|By Sandy! Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Public Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters